Illegal
by MizukageCrystal
Summary: The Age of Vampires has settled itself onto the sensitivity of Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke watches mercilessly as his team of slayers is destroyed, and almost killed himself by two Vampiress. But the one stops. Why? SasuHina Rated M for later chaps. R
1. The Vampires

**Illegal**

_**Chapter 1: The Vampire**_

A time of peril, the time of danger, the time of Vampires was among them. Some called it the age of Vampires, Vampire Empire, even so far as to Vampire Time Line. However you looked at it, there were Vampires. Uchiha Sasuke knew this. He was supposed to know this, and it was not surprising that he did. He was related to one. His brother, well _half_-brother, Uchiha Itachi was a full fledged Vampire, actually, only half of one. He might as well have been full. He's that strong. They only shared their mother, a human. Sasuke was sitting in his one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, sharpening his silver knives at his kitchen table. Most everyone thought that silver killed the Werewolves but, no. That was Titanium. Garlic really had no effect either. It only angered them, and powered their thirst. Thirst for blood. Sasuke scoffed. Stupid urban myths… Legends, whatever you call them! He stood up. Clad in a black, tight, leather suit perfect for blending into the shadows of a moonlit night.

"Yet another sleepless night, huh?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular, sighing. He grabbed the knives and shoved them into the kunai pouch on his right leg lazily. He thought that tonight would be a normal, Vampire-slaying adventure. Boy…was he wrong about that one…

"So……" A purring, melodic, blank voice ricocheted against the trees outside Konoha. "We're after…HIM…right?"

"Yes…it's been a little while. But I think you're strong enough now…" Another voice implied her past weakness.

"You're so cruel…" The first sighed. "I'm bored…When is he coming?"

"Now." Uchiha Sasuke whispered from behind, knives pointed at the girls' necks.


	2. Vampiress

Note: Heheh, I thought I might want to add my A/N for once. I love vampires. And I don't have an OC in it for once. Nobody reads Crystal's stories TT She's not that bad, she's quite funny!

Plot: Ha, Vampires!! It's a SasuHina story…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! I may own a Gaara Gourd backpack, a Gaara keychain, Gaara action figure, Gaara and Naruto pins, and a gazillion cards along with the books, BUT This does not put me in any relation with the actual Naruto…I barely own this plot lol

READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Illegal**

_**Chapter 2: Vampiress**_

The Vampiress jumped from the trees into the moonlit clearing in front of Konoha's gates, Sasuke right behind them.

"Names." Sasuke ordered.

"You have no right to our names as of yet." The taller one said, baring fangs. The two jumped at Sasuke, ready to drain every ounce of crimson red blood from his throat with those Kunai-sharp teeth. Sasuke raised his hand and two more slayers jumped from the watchtowers on either side of the gate, knives at the ready.

"Ah! Didn't expect us, did you?" One boy with a gray overcoat and black sunglasses said, pointing a knife at the youngest.

"No matter," She said, moving her head so swiftly that her long violet hair flowed around her, framing her face. "We will dispose of you soon."

"Not as soon as we dispose of you!" The other slayer spoke. He wore a black outfit with cat-like armor on his head, purple paint on his face.

"We shall soon see!" The older Vampire, along with the younger, jumped at the two slayers, dodging their knives, and latching onto their necks. Their fangs sunk deep into the necks of the slayers, their claws dug deep inside their wrists, blood draining from the faces of the boys. When the two stood up, they licked their lips and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke had shock and fear plastered to his face. He was frozen, rooted to the spot.

"My turn," The violet haired girl smiled at Sasuke, walking over to him. She jumped but Sasuke caught her by her shoulders, pushing back. He couldn't get to his knives.

'I'm going to die.' He thought. The girl suddenly stopped, her mouth closing, her eyes wide. He locked gazes with her and she pulled back.

"We will meet again." She said, turning around. "By the way, I will offer you my name. My Vampiric name, not my real one. My name is Yotobari."

"Congrats. You get my name too. Mine is Chiyuki." The older walked next to Yotobari, and they faded away.

"What?" Sasuke said out loud. He looked at his teammates, dead. He sighed. Tomorrow they would have a memorial service for Shino and Kankurou.

* * *

Squee!!! I've only got one review for the first one… kyuubizshadow, yes he IS wearing leather. Try to contain your saliva and stop drooling everywhere lol 


	3. The Memorial

Splee! Author's Notes! I'm kind of glad to be doing these finally! Well, time to comment on the lovely reviews I've gotten! (I love reviews!)

Okay…first things first…I made a BIGG mistake! In the second chapter, I wasn't supposed to release the girl's names!! TTTT I hate myself for it! I've changed them!

OKAY! THEY'RE NAMES ARE CHIYUKI AND YOTOBARI!

Kyuubizshadow: yes Shino died. Ino…I don't know, I'm not reveling anything.

SasuHinfan: yes, looky! I UPDATED

cutegerbilofdeath: heehee who doesn't love Vamp fics? yea, Hinata needed more recognition.

Riku Mousy: Heh I'm wondering what'll happen next too lol

Danimals21: I updated

Mysterygurl: It should get better and longer, I'm just trying to see if people would like it, and apparently they do I updated

shikamaru is mine: More? Of course! Yes, but you may have to fight my friend Emily for Shikamaru. 0

Everyone, I promise that the story will get better, and the chapters will get longer! I still kind of have to get into it. Bear with me TT

_**Illegal**_

_Chapter 3: The Memorial_

Sasuke stood in the back of the crowd in his black outfit at the outside funeral of his fellow slayers.

"Our beloved Kazekage Kankurou and Aburame Shino perished within the death grip of our mythological war. They will always live on with us in our hearts." The local priest was giving the eulogy for the two lost souls. Sasuke sighed and looked toward the sky. Black clouds were edging their way into the bright blue skies that were Konoha. That meant rain. Maybe it would rain long enough into the night so the Vampires would keep their distance and he could finally get some sleep. They didn't really…enjoy…the rain.

Sasuke felt a drip on his face, and heard booming thunder echo across the mountains. One droplet of water fell onto his nose. A few seconds later, another dropped onto his lip, then another on his cheek, his forehead, his jawbone, his shoulder, finally starting to rain lightly. Drip after drip after drip found its way onto his face or into his hair. Yea, this would be a long rain.

Sasuke began to imagine a full night of sleep, maybe even a dream or two would saunter into his mind, rolling along like a lazy Sunday afternoon sitcom. A sample dream entered his mind. Sasuke imagined fighting a head Vampire. 'Sasuke,' It's cruel, enigmatic voice piercing the silence. Jumping, striking, 'Sasuke.', blocking, fangs baring out from the shadows of the face. 'SASUKE!' His eyes shot open to see a frantic Uzumaki Naruto waving and screaming right in the Uchiha's face. 'If that's not a scary sight, I don't know what is…' Sasuke thought.

"Trying to scare the pants off of me? Cause I sure hope not." The Uchiha glared at the blond boy. Naruto, completely ignoring the ravenette's comment, retorted with a concerned look,

"Dude, you looked like you were dead."

"Maybe I am. I'm among the famous living dead, didn't you know? I'm the life of the party up here, heh."

"Yo, cut the stupid zombie jokes. What were you thinking about? Thinking about those lady Vampires huh?"

"About destroying them, yes, and-" Sasuke shot him a shocked look. "How do YOU know about the Vampiress'? You're not among them, are you?" A quick glare got the blonde laughing.

"Of course not! You know, while we're out here chatting happily away about Vampires like the old 'friends' we are, the rain is pouring ever so roughly onto our fragile teen skin, whisking us away to a place of nothing but bed rest and cold medicine." Sasuke laughed at the Kitsune-boy's long string of surprisingly intelligent words that also actually made sense to top it all off.

"Yea, we might want to get inside." Sasuke and Naruto started walking toward the church.

"Exactly, I feel a sniffle coming along already." Naruto said in a mock British tone, putting one finger under his nose. Sasuke, laughing, took off running toward the hospitality that was the church, Naruto in tow.

Upon reaching the church, Sasuke was immediately glomped by his millions of fangirls, spouting out conformities such as, "I'm so sorry for your loss!" and "You must be torn up by all this!" followed by the much more common (and inconsiderate), "GO OUT WITH ME!". Sasuke did the usual grunting until he squeezed past the grief stricken girls to his 'squad'. The 'Squad' consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, sometimes Neji or Lee, if he cared enough to let them join. Coldhearted, yes, but what did he care?

"You guys enjoying yourselves?" Sasuke asked them while grabbing a plastic cup filled with punch.

"That depends. You mean, 'Enjoying yourselves as much you can at a memorial for your friends?' If so, then I guess." Kiba sighed. Sasuke, not the slightest bit phased, began to sniff at the punch. He held the cup to the light, inspecting it. "What's next? Are you going to take it out for dinner, or drink it?" Kiba looked at him. Sasuke jerked his head upward to meet Kiba's gaze.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being paranoid again." He smiled. He looked at the cup again, thinking hard. As many times as Vampires attempted to poison him in the past, he had a good reason to be like he was. Sasuke sighed. He set the cup down, not thirsty anyway. He felt a little funny. Like the feeling you get when someone watches you without you knowing. He whipped his head toward the back entrance. Or more like exit, to what he was seeing. The small, petite violet-haired shy one was edging her way towards the door. 'Poor girl…' Sasuke thought. She just lost a teammate, like Kiba. 'Funny…' He looked a little harder at Hinata's face. She was…smiling? That's not right; people didn't usually smile at funerals…The tall blonde girl and shorter pink ones that always led his rabid pack of drooling fangirls walked to her. They were smiling too! What was with these girls? Ino looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked at Hinata. They nodded, turned and walked out the door, setting off the fire alarm and sending showers of water onto the large crowd of people. Uchiha Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd, throwing himself out of the back door, after the girls.

* * *

Heehee It's longer this time!! I think I'm writing better too…I want to get more characters in it too!

Gaara: I'm your favorite character and I'm not even in it.

Naruto: I AM!

Gaara: you even put the Uzumaki in before me…

Me: I'm sorry…You'll turn up soon -thinks: I hope…-

Gaara: And UCHIHA is the main character!

Me: You can star in another!

Gaara: Can I be a vampire?

Me: We'll see…

Gaara:

Naruto: -rolls eyes-

Me: It 's hard keeping them happy…


End file.
